


if we wingman each other...

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [142]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Attempted Wingmanning, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Matchmaking, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: ...then this all might work out, right? Milo and Aiolia discuss their romantic nervousness over a café bro-date.





	if we wingman each other...

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 9-23-2017)

Milo stared at Aiolia. Aiolia stared at Milo. There was intensive, slightly incredulous staring, broken only when the waitress brought by their plates- baklava for Aiolia and kataïfi for Milo.

“What?” Aiolia asked, a little dumbly. Milo sighed, rolling his eyes.

“You heard me. I think a double date might solve our problems.” He reiterated. Aiolia pondered this again, taking a bite of his baklava. This new cafe had really good baklava, and Milo knew his weakness for sweets, especially good baklava, so he knew this was a bribe. Not that he really needed a bribe, if it panned out, Milo’s idea would benefit both of them.

“Would they go on a double date? This still involves asking them out, and I thought we both agreed that was a terrifying prospect,” he pointed out. Milo hummed, thinking.

"Well… we could ask them out on each other’s behalf?” He suggested, and Aiolia contemplated that, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So what happens if they think we’re asking them out ourselves, not for each other?” He asked, and Milo rolled his eyes again.

“Be specific! Say you’re asking them out for me, or on behalf of a friend. I guess we could stage it as a blind date,” he tapped his fork against his lip.

“This would be easier if we were just attracted to each other,” Aiolia finally complained. Milo smiled.

"If we hadn’t become friends from mutual romantic woes, would we have become friends at all?” He asked whimsically. Aiolia glared at him lightly.

” _Yes,_  we would have. And then we wouldn’t need to worry, it would have been- I don’t know, organic.” He declared. Milo wrinkled his nose delicately.

“What, like the vegetables you get down at the Rodorio farmer’s market?” He asked skeptically. Aiolia pouted.

“You know what I mean,” he said, and Milo nodded with a faintly apologetic smile.

"Back on topic, though…” Milo said leadingly. Aiolia rolled his eyes.

"This is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” Aiolia sighed softly, stuffing more baklava into his mouth, and Milo grinned fiercely in victory. "Still not sure it’ll work!” He cautioned.

“You won’t regret this! I hope,” Aiolia was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear that last comment, and he raised an eyebrow.

“You hope? Where’d all that confidence go?” He asked, amused. Milo huffed, tossing his hair over one shoulder.

"I’m always confident. You were just hearing things.” He said haughtily, and Aiolia laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
